The present invention generally relates to flame simulating devices and vehicle ornamentation. More specifically, the present invention relates to an attachable flame simulating apparatus.
From the outside, vehicles can often be rather impersonal. Drivers are constantly looking for new and exciting ways to inject some humor and personality to the outer appearance of their vehicle.
A need exists for improvement in attachable flame simulating apparatuses. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.